Show Me, Bulma
by SarahWDBZ
Summary: After having spent several nights awake due to a mysterious buzzing sound, the Prince of all Saiyans finally decides to investigate its source...


Well folks, I've finally decided to write my first lemon, and what better moment than during the Vegebul Smutfest? Am I right?

This is for "Day 1: Toys"

I hope you enjoy it!

(Please bear in mind this truly is my first lemon, so don't be too cruel...)

* * *

 _ ***** Due to a lot of people telling me not to post lemons here, I've heavily censored this story. If you want to read the FULL story, please visit AO3, where it's posted under my name there: "SarahW" *****_

* * *

Vegeta tossed and turned in bed in frustration.

Again.

This was his third sleepless night in a row and he couldn't fucking take it anymore.

What the hell was that goddamned noise?

Whatever it was, he knew where it was coming from: Bulma's room, and he also knew he was dangerously close to killing that annoying woman once and for all.

He finally got up, angrily picking up the boxers that lay on the ground. The Saiyan had spent his entire life sleeping naked, but ever since that time he'd made a late-night visit to the kitchen's massive fridge and he'd gotten caught by a very embarrassed blue haired scientist, he'd made sure he was always dressed before leaving his bedroom.

The Prince walked through the corridor in the dark, running his hand through his wild mane and irritably cursing under his breath. Whatever experiment was taking place inside Bulma's room was ending tonight. One way or another…

Once he reached the woman's bedroom, he stopped, silently standing in front of the closed door.

There it was again.

That damned buzzing noise.

He debated over what to do. Should he knock at the door? Should he just barge in unannounced? He couldn't help but feel a hint of curiosity over what was going on behind that door, and he knew that if he knocked he'd give the woman enough time to stop doing whatever the hell it was she was doing.

No.

He was catching her by surprise this time.

A malicious smirk placed itself on his lips as he carefully turned the door knob, opening the door almost inaudibly. He was expecting to find the woman on her desk, working on something, but nothing could have prepared him for the scenario right in front of him.

 _ ***** Ooops! You've reached a censored bit from the story! If you're interested AND old enough to read it, please visit AO3 *****_

He turned again towards her, watching her frantically cover herself up with the light sheet. The buzzing noise stopped immediately, and Bulma turned on the light of the little lamp on her nightstand.

She blinked nervously, awakening her eyes from the dark they'd been submerged in just moments earlier. She was still panting softly, and she gasped as she realized who the intruder in her room was.

"Ve-Vegeta?" She whispered in shock.

He didn't reply.

He just stood there, like a fool, praying to the Gods that the dim light would be able to hide the blush he was pretty certain was adorning his tanned cheeks by now.

"Did… Did something happen?" Bulma finally asked, fiercely clutching the sheets she'd clumsily wrapped around her naked body.

The warrior remained silent for a moment, a million thoughts running through his head. What should he say? Finally, he decided honesty was the best policy.

"I heard a noise coming from your room and I came to inspect what it was," he replied collectedly in a low voice.

The woman just stared at him, her eyes still full of confusion.

"You heard a noise…" She repeated, slowly grasping what he was talking about.

The Prince saw her face gradually contort into a pale mask of horror, making him realize that perhaps honesty wasn't always a good idea and he should have just kept his fucking mouth shut and simply run out of there.

But now it was too late.

The woman's mesmerizing blue eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Oh, my Gods! Oh, my Gods!" She whispered hysterically, over and over again as she covered her face with her hands, struggling to keep her petite body fully covered. "Y-You heard…? Oh, Kami…"

Vegeta squinted his eyes in confusion, finally realizing what was going on.

The blue haired beauty was ashamed.

Before he had time to say something, he felt her tiny fists violently hit his chest.

"Get out of here! Now!"

Her eyes were full of tears, her cheeks were blushing fiercely, and she kept hitting him, trying to push him towards the door in order to get him out of her room. He knew it was all in vain, given that she didn't have enough strength to force him to leave, but he also knew she was already embarrassed by the whole ordeal and he decided to give her what she wanted, slowly walking backwards towards the exit, pretending she was the one kicking him out. Once he was outside, in the corridor, Bulma brutally closed the door on his face.

Well, that didn't go quite as he'd expected…

He was frozen, standing outside the door, trying to assimilate the night's events. He heard soft steps walking on the carpet inside the scientist's room, then the sound of water running in the bathroom, and then he heard her go back to the room, possibly laying back on the bed.

And then, there was crying.

Lots of it.

Bulma was sobbing loudly and the sounds were making something inside his chest feel strangely tight.

What the hell?

He should just leave, right? After all, he got what he wanted: a night of peace and quiet. Who cared if the woman was mortified? So, what if she hadn't reached her climax? It wasn't his goddamned business anyway…

But it was.

He realized he couldn't leave her this way, and against his better judgement, he knocked gently at the door after a few minutes…

Nothing.

He knocked again.

Silence.

Alright, enough of this nonsense… He opened the door, finding Bulma laying on her side, her face towards the window, her beautiful body trembling in shame as she cried.

"Woman?" He softly asked.

"Go away," she whispered.

He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable and not knowing what to say.

"Bulma…" He tried again.

"Vegeta… I'm not in the mood… If you're going to mock me, just wait until tomorrow…"

So, that was it? She thought he was going to ridicule her?

He walked towards her, and without a second thought, he grabbed her by the shoulders, swiftly making her sit down on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" She whispered in anger, a furious blush still covered her cheeks, and the Prince realized she'd never looked more stunning. He took a deep breath, trying to remain cool, he knelt by the bed, placing both arms beside her, effectively trapping her without trying to look threatening.

"You need to stop this nonsense, woman… You didn't do anything wrong," he said in a husky, masculine voice.

"Vegeta, just leave… Please…" She whispered.

"You were pleasuring yourself, were you not?"

Bulma remained quiet, gawking at him, not believing they were actually having this conversation… Her minute toes were fidgeting nervously on the carpet, and the Saiyan noticed it immediately.

She nodded in assent.

"Then there's nothing to be ashamed of. It is a natural act, in fact, I do it myself every once in a while, too".

Vegeta was inwardly as embarrassed as she was at the moment, and the proudest part of him couldn't believe he was disclosing intimate details of his sexual life to the earthling simply to make her feel better.

She sighed in defeat, staring at the floor.

"It's alright, Vegeta… Thanks for trying to make me feel better… It's just…"

"What?" He asked with interest.

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes for a moment, and then opening them again.

"Nevermind…"

One of his hands reached for her face, gently but firmly grasping her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"What, woman?" He asked again, as nonthreateningly as he could.

"I can't…" She whispered with a trembling voice.

"You can't what?" He repeated quietly.

"I can't cum…"

Fuck.

She did not just say _that_.

Vegeta swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling extremely dry.

"Never?" He finally asked again.

"N-No… Well, not lately… I mean, I could before but now… I just…"

The Saiyan tilted his head inquisitively.

"You seemed to be close to reaching climax before…"

Bulma's girly blush intensified again, still not fully believing that the man kneeling in front of her had just caught her masturbating with a vibrator.

"N-No… I mean, yeah… I was close but… Lately, it's always the same… I get really close and then I… I can't…"

"Not even with your human lover?"

"Yamcha?" She asked, surprised that he kept asking her all these details. Why did he care anyway?

He grunted, not even bothering to mention the man's name.

"Yeah… At first I could… I mean, in the beginning we were both, you know… Inexperienced… And then we sort of learned together and the sex was pretty good for a while… But even before we broke up I just couldn't anymore…"

"You couldn't cum with him?"

Bulma shook her head again.

Unbelievable, the asshole was as useless when it came to fucking as he was during a fight.

"And he didn't notice?" He asked in disbelief.

The woman smiled sadly.

"I doubt it… I don't know about Saiyans, but human men don't always notice those things…"

' _Perhaps he wasn't even trying to notice'_ the warrior thought, an inexplicable anger raising inside of him at the thought of Scarface taking pleasure in the body of the beautiful woman shyly sitting in front of him without giving her something in return.

Perhaps he could solve that…

He let go of her pretty face, and he looked around him, as if searching for something.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Bulma asked, dumbfounded.

"The device that made that buzzing noise…" He said again, finally locating the small object on the nightstand. It was bright pink and smelled like soap, which made him think the water sounds he'd heard before were those of the woman washing the apparatus. He reached for it, holding it in his large hand and examining it with interest.

"How does it work?" He asked again, now looking into her azure eyes.

The heiress swallowed.

No, this wasn't happening.

"Um, well… You press the little button and then it vibrates…"

"Is the vibration what gives you pleasure, woman?"

"Y-Yeah… The vibration and the, uh, the friction…" she replied timidly.

The warrior left the small vibrator on the bed by her side, still not fully believing what he was about to say, but something inside of him wanted to please that woman, and it was irritating as shit because he'd never really had the desire to please anybody. Whenever he'd bedded women in the past, it had been quick and emotionless. Yes, he hadn't been selfish enough to take pleasure without giving it in return, but it had been more a matter of pride and honor than of whatever the hell it was he was feeling towards Bulma right now.

He put his hands on her knees, relishing the feeling of his rough, calloused palms on her silky skin.

"Show me," he whispered to her.

She stared at him, eyes wide open.

"S-Show you what?" She asked breathlessly.

He got a little closer, closing the distance between them, before he whispered again.

"Show me the spots that give you pleasure, woman…"

"W-Why would you want to know that?"

"I want to make you cum" he simply replied, as if it were the most natural answer in the world.

She could feel her breathing accelerate, and she wasn't sure if it was out of fear, of anticipation or a mixture of both…

"Vegeta, I don't think…"

He placed his index finger on her shiny pouty lips, shushing her gently.

"Show me, Bulma".

 _ ***** Ooops! A lemon has been removed from the story! Please visit AO3 for the FULL content! ***** _

They remained like this for a few minutes.

Bulma laying on the bed, shivering as she savored the aftermath of her mind-blowing orgasm and Vegeta on top of her, his head resting on her abdomen as she lazily run her hand through his hair, caressing it in a soothing motion.

When her mind finally allowed her to form a coherent thought all she could think of was that she felt in Heaven, and she didn't want this moment to ever end.

Suddenly, she felt Vegeta raise his head slowly, as if awakening from a deep slumber, he looked at her, and she was stunned by what she saw in his eyes.

Doubt.

He seemed to be insecure, probably uncomfortable about what to do from now on.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Come here" she whispered, stretching one of her slender arms towards him.

He crawled towards her, completely naked now, and she tenderly pulled his face to hers, placing a delicate kiss on his lips.

"Thank you…" She said softly, her eyes beaming in a way he hadn't seen before.

He nodded, not quite knowing what to say.

Should he leave?

Should he stay?

She made that decision for him.

"Could you stay with me for a bit, please?" She begged in a sugary voice. "Just a little, until I fall asleep…"

Every fiber of his being told him that he should leave, and walk away from her as soon as he could.

The woman was trouble, he'd known that from the moment he'd first laid eyes on her on Namek, and now that he'd had a taste of her, he knew his body would want to keep coming back for more.

She was exquisite.

And _that_ was the problem.

But, right then and there, as those bright blue eyes were begging him to stay with her a little longer, he found himself incapable of saying no, so he laid by her side, holding her as she buried her face in his chest, and he closed his eyes.

Outside, in the real world, the threat of some mysterious androids awaited, but tonight, he'd close his eyes with a blue haired queen in his arms and relax, just for a minute…


End file.
